


My Servant in Shining Armor

by PrimroseCloud



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimroseCloud/pseuds/PrimroseCloud
Summary: A melancholic prince wanders his palace. A humble servant obeys his every wish. When their paths cross, the universe is turned upside down. Only fate knows these two star-crossed lovers destinies.Hi everyone! I am new to ao3, and this is my first story! If you enjoy it, please share this story. I am always looking to improve, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. - cloud :)(This story is an upload from wattpad, it’s my work tho so don’t worry :). )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Save the Date

"Forgive me, my Lord."

The layer of dust was getting thick again. The curtains remained drawn. Once vibrant, warm candles stood as abandoned, brooding monoliths.

Once upon a time, George found himself imagining what a "depression room" would look like. Except now, he didn't have to imagine.

George's bedroom encompassed all of his emotions. Clothes scattered, books thrown about, and messy bedspreads were only the tip of an iceberg. The room was a shell of a former beautiful, elegant masterpiece. The same could be said about George. 

The death left him in shambles—no one to love, no one to care for, and no one to talk to. George was ravaged. His maids would often stop by to clean the room, only to be refused. Over and over again. 

He hadn't seen daylight in what felt like decades. Not to mention, he hadn't made an effort to talk to other people in ages. 

Days passed, but time never seemed to move for George. These days spent alone and shut up in his room would change soon. 

The event was coming up, and he was anything but ready. 

A soft knock at George's door startled him out of a daydream. 

"Yes?" George quizzed.

"Good afternoon, my Lord. Today is the big day! I hope to see you downstairs in a couple of hours." a servant said, from what George could tell was a ways away from the door.

George chose not to respond. 

Often, George found himself mindlessly drawing doodles in dust piles. However, today was different. Deciding to make use of his spare leisurely time, he found himself drawn to the books stored inside his bookshelf. His nimble finger traced down the spruce bookshelf. His finger was met with a spine of a familiar text. Messy embroidery and the potent smell of weathered paper gave away the book's identity immediately. The hard-covered book brought back memories. 

Too many memories. 

Maybe he would indulge in the fable another time. He ran his finger up and down the shelf, trying to forget the fact that he had already read every book. George was at a loss as to what he should do. This would be his last free time for a while. He needed to make the most of it. A sudden thought piqued his interest. He would venture beyond his room for the first time in months. This seemed like a foreign idea to the man; however, he did long to free himself from his boredom.

He ultimately decided in favor of the tricky task. The grand, spruce wood door stood before George like a giant. Such a simple job, yet he couldn't manage to reach for the handle? 

Outstretched and nervous, George touched the silver handle. Gradually, he turned the knob. The door was cracked open. Waves of fresh air hit his nostrils, filling him with a sense of delight: a strange feeling, yet a good one. 

George creaked the door open. Just enough for him to sneak out. The solid, stone brick floor was bone-chilling against his feet. Yet he found himself enjoying the feeling of leaving his cave. Nostalgic emotions arose. He felt like a mischievous boy again, sneaking around the palace while playing hide and seek. 

The hallway which he once played in was now lined with expensive art and outlandish decorations.

The slight aroma of cinnamon and apples tingled in his nose.

"The kitchen must be hard at work for my supper," George thought. 

George noticed the floor was shining in the light. It was cleaned to perfection. Most likely per his father's request, the house was spotless. A sign that the family would be having guests over.

George's footsteps were responded with only echoes into the halls. 

Despite George's hopes for the adventure, strolling through the corridors, pondering artwork, and glancing out of large windows never quite seemed to fill the boredom George felt. Not that he had much time left before the event anyways. He would shortly be anything but bored. 

Soft violin and piano rattled down from the Great Hall and into the corridors where George wandered. The music graced his ear like angelic whispers. 

"At least they got the music right," George thought to himself. 

Barely audible beneath the soft swish of George's silk pajamas, his footsteps, and the music, George heard a whisper from behind. He turned to his body to see a maid waiting for his response.

"Yes?" George inquired.

"Good evening, my Lord! It is almost time for the crowning. Please allow me to escort you to your room."

"That won't be necessary. Tell father I will be down to greet the guests in 10 minutes."

"Yes, my Lord."

The maid scurried away, obviously astonished to see the prince beyond the safekeeping of his room.

George reluctantly marched back to his room. One step inside, and George was greeted with a peculiar item. Waiting for him was a regal looking suit. A deep, wine purple fabric was intertwined with shiny, gold threads. The outfit reeked of his father's fashion sense, flashy. Reluctantly attiring in the suit, he proceeded to hear a knock on his bedroom door. 

"You may enter."

"Good evening, my Lord! D-do you mind if we comb your hair and such?"

George nodded. He hadn't begun to notice quite yet, but his hair was ever so matted into unmanageable knots. He was simply unkempt, to say the least.

He could tell the maids were nervous to see George so gaunt and sickly looking. However, he couldn't blame them. The tragedy had left George in a state of true despair. Anything he used to be, was now gone.

However, the maids did not disappoint. They always managed to make George look his best, even at his worst. He looked presentable, for the first time in months. Pleased with their efforts, he dismissed them from his company. 

Parting with the maids, George made his way towards the stairs that lead to the Grand Hall.

"I would kill to be in my room right now."

Alas, not all wishes come true. The once heavenly aroma George scented was shrouded by the heavy stench of expensive wine. 

Clinks of glasses, chattering, and shuffling of ball gowns were all audible to George. 

The guests were here. 

The party has begun.

AN: hi long chapter yes yes but most of my chapters will be pretty long :) lemme know what chu think <3


	2. Out with the Old, In with the New

Descending the grand stairs, George's mocha eyes settled on his father waiting for him. In his traditional fashion, his father could not be found without a big smile, courtesy to the alcohol. The man was plump and always slightly maroon. He wasn't in the best condition, but he still managed to always consume his weight in wine and turkey legs. The man was too extroverted for George's liking. He was simply obnoxious and loud. A classic drunk.

"My dear son. My God! How pale have you gotten, my boy!"

George snickered at the thought of his father ever caring about his well-being. It was all an act to please the socialites that were present in the party.

George gave a faux, toothy grin to please the man.

The party was now in full swing.

As all his father's parties went, the evening began with a toast. His father first started with a toast to George. Furthermore, one to the kingdom. Then, one final toast.

"My dear Lily. The queen of not only this country, but also of our hearts. She is with us tonight, and we are with her." 

Time was in slow motion. George felt his hands run cold. His heart sank to his stomach. 

Every memory ran through George's head. The good, and the evil. 

Anguish. 

Grief. 

Despair. 

The beautiful man could be visibly crushed with just a simple name. 

It pained George to hear the wretched, old man say his mother's name with such artificial care. However, he concealed his agony with a mask of joy. 

"The show must go on," George reflected.

The sun was fading with every second. Dusk danced into dawn and the event continued. 

"Attention, everyone!" George's father broadcasted.

"I would proudly like to announce that now is the time my son grows up. As of today, George will no longer be known as Prince of Wisteria. Once the great grandfather clock strikes midnight, George will be crowned the new king of Wisteria!"

Cheers and claps flooded the room. George scanned the room to be greeted with warm regards and claps at every angle.

Today, George was a simple prince who stayed shut up in his room with no responsibilities in the world.

Tomorrow, George will lead a nation.

11:58 P.M

11:59 P.M

In crowning ceremonies, his family had a signature tradition of sitting on the throne while being crowned. The tradition wasn't allowed to end with George.

George took his position in the solid gold throne. Fond memories of his childhood invaded his head. His mother used to let him play on this throne. Now, this was only a place of business. 

Servants gathered around the prince to ready the crown.

The clock ticked. Leaving everyone to rot in anticipation.

DING DING DING

12:00 A.M

The servants placed the crown on his head and announced to the crowd,

"We now present to you, George! The King of Wisteria!"

Eruptions of hoots and applause seemed to never end. 

He was now the official king of Wisteria.

That day, the world stopped for the second time for George.

The day it turned again is when he met his favorite servant of all, Dream.

AN: shorter chapter.... hope u enjoyed!!! excited for upcoming chapters :)


	3. The Great Escape

Fields of grass rippled like waves in an ocean tide.

Foliage of trees danced with wind.

Soft, tender roses went from a deep scarlet to a subtle maroon.

The kingdom of Wisteria gradually befriended autumn.

From the little children running in primary school to the seniors of the kingdom, everyone had grasped the ever-looming winter that was soon to be a reality.

For George, this meant papers upon papers.

The work each day was always more significant than the last.

Signatures,

Approvals,

The everlasting work suddenly felt like the weight of the world.

From the days of being locked in his room like a princess from a fairytale to ruling a nation, it was apparent, being a king was grim.

George needed a retreat from his reality. 

The tired castle George resided in protected him from so much for so long.

Now, he wanted nothing more than an escape route. 

His room returned to the state of scattered documents, melting candle wax cemented on the floor, and drawn curtains.

George felt familiar feelings being awoken.

A once great stature, crushed by a few papers?

Unmotivated.

Fatigued.

Burdened.

George was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he could feel this weight taking a severe toll on him.

George could never journey without an entourage trailing on his heels. This was due to his father's direct orders; the king could never be without a servant at his side; for 'safety reasons.'

Finding a way to enjoy himself would prove to be a mighty challenge.

George resided in his room when a theory ran through his mind.

"An escape route, perhaps? Through the outskirts of the kitchen?"

The perfect plan. George would softly slip out of his room and into the corridor. From there, George would make his way to the kitchen, the only location where a back exit inhabited. With this plan, George could secretly exit the castle.

The large door of his room, which he once faced with despair and fear in his heart, was now before him, ready to begin another challenge for George. 

As quiet as a mouse, George creaked open the knob of the exit, careful not to stir up any attention to his room.

Delightedly, George made it safely into the hallway without drawing the attention of the nearby servants.

Creeping through the halls was a task any nonentity could complete. His leisurely days of sneaking around the palace proved to be useful to George.

A meek wooden door stood at the end of the grand hall George slithered down. This door would begin George's descent to the kitchen, or what George perceived it as, the Underworld.

The kitchen could often be found bustling with servants. It would be challenging not to notice the king of Wisteria sneaking out the back door like an angsty teen.

Breaching the door, George found himself marveling at a steep, creaky, wooden staircase. The stairs were dark, with the occasional candle to keep anyone from tumbling down the spiral stairs. 

George felt as if a zoo had been let loose in his stomach. This chance was his one break for freedom; he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him. 

The shy light source proved to be useless in George's trial. He found himself clinging to the stone brick walls for support. 

Not only because nothing was visible, he had to stop himself from trembling with terror.

Moderately paced, George managed to decline down the treacherous stretch. He reached another wooden door. This one was more worn than the last.

Chatter of servants, clanking of silverware, and chopping of food was now perceptible.

Disorientation almost revealed George to the kitchen before the servants did.

Had he managed to make it this far?

If he were to be caught in the kitchen, retribution would be awaiting him. George was not allowed to leave under any circumstances as it was. 

George was a prisoner in his kingdom. His only hope awaited; why not try?

Newfound courage filled his whole body, drowning out the restlessness in his stomach.

Outstretching his hand, George made contact with the aged handle. 

A soft turn was all that was necessary to crack the door.

George found his stomach turned upside down again. This time, the only feelings that arose were bliss and excitement for what awaited on the other side of the door.

George peered through the scarcely cracked door. 

His dark, copper eyes suddenly turned a beautiful amber as rays of light reflected into his oculus.

From what was observable, a sink filled to the brim with soapy water stood lonely. A few servants located adjacent to the sink were too busy conversing to notice the door. 

"This is my chance. I must take advantage of this opportunity."

He swallowed his cocktail of fear and excitement and concealed these emotions in the bravery only heroes in stories obtained.

He gently opened the door. 

Aromas of fresh cuisine swirled through the air and found their way into George's senses.

It was a simple yet active kitchen. And somehow, the area seemed to be tranquil.

George had made it into the kitchen; however, he wasn't out yet. The door leading beyond the kingdom's walls was just ahead.

Attentively, George slipped past the servants and made it to the door.

He was almost free from his invisible chains.

Delicately, George rotated the handle. A gust of fresh autumn air overpowered the delicious scents of supper. 

Discreetly, George shifted through the slim crack in the door. Closing the door swiftly behind him, George had made it outside.

Color returned to the man's face.

He was overjoyed.

The landscape was a picture painted by Claude Monet. 

Every blade of grass seemed to tell its own story. 

George briefly knelt to feel the earth. 

Small strokes against the terrain left George feeling more serene than ever. The ground mimicked a silk pillowcase.

Untouched by the kingdom, the countryside was ruled by nature, not George. 

Leaves and flower petals swirled in the whispers of the wind. Clouds parted to reveal a shining sun that was staring back at the Earth. 

Scarce, but healthy greenery was scattered in the rolling hills.

Beyond the kingdom walls was more than George could have dreamed of for a vacation. 

Now, he had to race against the clock. As it was only a matter of time before the servants realized George had slipped away.

Examining the landscape thoroughly, George noticed a landmark in the distance.

Strolling over to the sight, George approached a small, wooden shack. A tired, small building, but it seemed to still be in use. 

George could hear horses neighing over yonder. 

Unleashing his curiosity, he wandered over to the sounds.

His curiosity was met with a beautiful, silvery-white horse peeking over a fence.

"Hello, you divine creature. What're you doing all this way away from the kingdom?" George whispered to the horse.

"Can I help you?"

George nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Oh my God! You can talk!" George exclaimed almost out of pure horror.

"Behind you."

George swiftly did a turn, prepared to take a sword fight with an attacker.

George encountered a tall man peering at him with a curious gaze.

The man was significantly taller than George. His dusty, blonde hair reminded George of the foliage on the trees, a beautiful, golden color. The man looked rugged from being out in nature for what seemed to be a long time. However, behind the man's slightly mudded face and a sprinkle of freckles, George could tell the man was around his age. He had arctic blue eyes, a familiar twinkle in his iris made George feel safe and let George relax a little. His build was not lean because he could work out but because he seemed to be doing lots of manual labor. George was curious yet remained silent out of fear for his safety.

"Hi, I'm Dream. You are?"


	4. “I’m...Steve?”

"I'm...Steve?"

Dream had to hold back the budding smirk spreading across his face. 

"Are you sure about that? You sounded a bit confused." Dream responded with an added chuckle that made George feel a bit insecure about his answer. 

George raised his hand to his face in a desperate but hopeless effort to try and hide his now crimson cheeks.

"Y-yes. I'm Steve. So what're you doing out here exactly?" George muffled under his pale hand.

"Well, that's what I should be asking you. No one ever comes around these parts anymore." 

"I was on a...stroll. Yes, I was on a stroll when I noticed this structure. I suppose this has something to do with you?" George inquired to the strange man.

"Yes. I suppose this structure does have something to with me. However, I should be the one asking the questions. So, Steve, what are you doing out here? I know you were out here on more than just a stroll." Dream replied to George's curiosity.

George was taken aback by the bizarre adult. George could tell this man had a high intelligence. Dream was able to reveal so little; he could also turn the conversation back on George. Dream was no ordinary person. 

Who was this mysterious man?

"I'm telling you, I was just on a stroll. Now, it's your turn. What is this place?" George demanded.

Dream stifled a laugh. 

"Ok, Mr. Demanding, I'll tell you. It's not like it's some big secret anyway. This place is some run-down horse stable I tend to. The horse you thought could talk; she's named Heaven. Any more questions, detective?" 

Dream was sassy. George liked that about the man.

"Y-yes! Who's horse is this exactly. Yours perhaps?" George interrogated.

"No, of course not. I worked for a woman, a nice lady she was. Heaven used to be her horse. It's a shame, though." Dream sighed with a heavy breath.

George coxed his head in confusion. 

"A shame?" George speculated to himself.

"Ah, a curious guy we have here. Yeah, it was a shame. The owner hasn't been around for a while. Once upon a time, she rode her horse through these fields like an angel going into battle. The last time I laid eyes upon her, she seemed to have turned a ghostly white. I sensed something strange was happening. Her presence was seeming to fade. I don't like to mention that kind of stuff, though. What's in the past, is in the past, you know?" Dream answered.

George decided not to pursue the subject anymore. This action was only because of the familiar sparkle in Dream's ice-blue eyes.

"Well, that answers most of my questions, I guess." George acknowledged.

"I suppose it's my turn now?" Dream smirked.

George's face felt like a scorching volcano. George had never been quizzed like this.

Something about Dream was different. 

George had always liked different.

'I suppose." George responded briefly.

"Well, Steve." Dream stated.

The use of George's pseudonym made him burn up inside.

"W-well, since you're already out all this way, you might as well stay. For a bit, perhaps?" Dream earnestly requested.

Dream's eyes were suddenly interested in the earth beneath the two men. He itched the back of his neck, awaiting an answer from George.

"Is he...nervous? There's no way the sassy nature man is getting shy around me! I guess, inside, he's just a big baby." George grinned to himself.

"You know what, Dream? I will stay!"

Dream's face lit up with the excitement he tried so hard to suppress.

"...under one condition." George held up the number one on his finger to tease Dream a bit.

Dream's irises flickered for a moment; however, the man managed to maintain his composed stature; even if it was faux.

"You must let me ride Heaven around, just for a moment." George beamed at the towering man.

"You want to ride Heaven? That's the only condition?" Dream responded, seeming perplexed at the request.

"Yeah, that's it. Something about Heaven makes me feel drawn towards her."

"If you insist." Dream chuckled to himself.

Dream made an excellent teacher. In standard fashion, George was a hermit who had no idea how to ride a horse. Dream immediately changed that with a simple explanation. 

"Can you make it onto Heaven by yourself, little guy?"

George's face morphed from a pasty white to a blood red.

"I-I'm not a 'little guy,' and yes, I can reach Heaven's back by myself." George scoffed at Dream, shooting him a glare followed by an eye-roll.

George huffed and puffed, but in the end, he did not manage to make it onto Heaven's rear.

Dream decided to solve the issue for himself.

Dream had mighty large hands compared to George's feminine hands. Thus when Dream wrapped his hands around George's waist so far that his hands touched each other, George blew into a blushing mess.

"D-Dream! W-what're you doing!" George huffed. Every word he tried to say turned into a tricky tongue twister. 

Dream giggled as a response.

Dream picked George off the ground as easily as picking a flower. He hoisted him into the air, then placed George on his final destination, Heaven's back.

"Dream! You have to warn me before you pick me up!" George exclaimed as a flustered mess.

"I couldn't help myself. Seeing you struggle was pathetic. Not to mention your waist; I could wrap my hands around you with ease!" Dream teased light-heartedly.

George ignored Dream's remark; however, neglecting his comment only made his scarlet cheeks worse.

Dream peered down at his hands. 

"Was it that easy to pick up the man?"

"Why was he so flustered?"

"...Why do I want to try that again?"

Thoughts swirled around in Dream's head; he could barely keep track of what he was thinking anymore. Before he noticed it, Dream's face turned a similar ruby color.

Breaking the awkward silence that had formed, Dream spoke up.

"Shall we get you riding now?"

George glimpsed at the man standing ajar to him. George was now taller than Dream, a foreign feeling. 

Their eyes connected.

George's chocolate optic softened at the sight of Dream's ethereal eyes. 

Peering into his oculus, it occurred to George. The familiar twinkle, the pale eyes, the wisdom they spoke to George.

Dream's eyes were much like someone's eyes that he loved.

His mother, Lily, had the same eyes Dream did.

George felt as though a portal to his mother had been unlocked. Feelings of nostalgia, glee, and liveliness wandered their way into George's ice-cold heart. 

How he longed for such emotions, now, George felt as if these emotions were everlasting in his chest.

George looked away quickly. A lively grin revealed his stunning smile to the world ahead. 

"Yes, Dream. Let's get started, shall we?" 

EDIT: thought I should just clear this up now dream and George are NOT related by blood they are not siblings or cousins or related like that in any way shape or form just so u guys don't get confused lol


	5. The Starry Night

Dream and George gazed into waning daylight; their eyes began to transform into reflective hues of mocha and sapphire in the flooding beams of golden light.

Taking the indication, George gave, Dream's hand slowly reached forward, startling George out of his enchantment in the sunset.

Dream placed his calloused hand onto the aged leather reigns that are latched onto Heaven. Cautiously, he guided Heaven over the compacted fence and into the open fields ahead of the men.

George stared into the blank landscape that filled his ocular. What could Dream possibly have prepared?

Heaven rumbled in excitement, scrapping her hooves against the terrain below. Unlike the shut-in George, Heaven was familiar with the advancing sight.

Dream glanced to his right, taking notice of Geoge's slight fidgets.

"Steve-"

Dream wheezed a dry, raspy chuckle.

"Don't tell me...you're nervous?"

Dream could barely suppress the amusement bubbling in his chest. He managed to remain somewhat stoical out of respect for the man he knew as Steve.

George flashed a quick death glare to Dream. George's face was growing more crimson by the second.

"I am not 'nervous,' I happen to fiddle with my hands. Is that such a sin, Dream?" George sassily retorted, combining the remark with a sly smirk.

Dream only acknowledged the statement with a blank stare paired with a few dry blinks.

George admired the scene painted in front of him. He felt as though the sight was calling his name like sirens were to sailors. All he wanted as of right now was to ride Heaven through the fields.

He didn't mind if Dream came along as well.

"Dream-"

The blue-eyed man peered up at George with a burning curiosity.

"Are you- I mean- Am I going to ride...alone?" George said timidly.

Dream gazed at the man above, too stunned to respond. Was Steve asking if Dream could ride with him? So many emotions clouded his usual intellectual thought process. He could barely think straight. Before he could revise his response to the other, Dream blurted out,

"I'll ride Heaven with you."

George's face exploded into a fiery cardinal color. The color-managed to spread throughout George's body before Dream could ponder what he had just spoken.

"I-wait- I'm sorry. I w-wasn't thinking straight and-"

George burst into fits of laughter. Such a strong man like Dream could be so easily flustered.

George and Dream shared something in common.

"Of course, you can ride Heaven with me. I suppose that's what I was trying to say from the start." George returned while wiping his tears of laughter amid his speech.

Dream smiled a grin full of relief and pure bliss.

Dream hoisted himself onto Heaven with ease. George couldn't deny the envy he felt about Dream's strength. However, it put George to ease, knowing that someone strong would be with George on his first ride.

Dream sat in the saddle's pommel, scooting as far upwards as possible to give George enough room.

Delicately, Dream picked up the reins that were at rest on Heaven's neck. Every time Dream moved in even the slightest; he would let George know what was happening.

It softened George's heart to know how much Dream cared about George's wellbeing.

Dream uttered a few commands to Heaven. She slowly began trotting along the earth. Dream urgently glanced back at George. The sight of George's child-like grin was enough for Dream to want to make this the best ride of his life. He was prepared to put on a show, all for George and his innocent adventures.

After receiving the all-clear from George, Dream gradually began to speed up Heaven's pace.

Taking in the full sight of the world around him was a task like none other for George. Often, George was tasked with signing documents or avoiding his vicious father. In this present, George felt only positive emotions rise to the top of his caged heart. The feeling of euphoria alone made George instantly burst into a tremendous smile. George felt as though someone had released a million butterflies in his stomach. He felt as if this moment was the first time he had ever truly seen the world.

However, the main reason for his smile was that he got to share this moment with Dream.

After touring through dense, elegant forests, graceful, vacant fields, landscapes full of alluring flowers and multicolored shrubs, and stunning beaches, Dream ended their journey in an empty plain far away from the kingdom.

George stared at Dream in pure awe. The wonders of the world hadn't fully sunk in yet. George was speechless.

Dream responded to the stare with a sweet giggle, admiring George's new-found love for the outdoors.

"Lay on the grass." Dream persuaded.

"The grass? What about my clothes? Won't they get dirty?"

"Clothes? Are they expensive or something?" Dream inquired.

"Y-No. They are not. Never mind, you're right." George fumbled.

George gently patted the grass like some pet owner. The grass was tender against his skin. Reluctantly, George laid on the ground next to Dream.

George studied the view straight above him. His eyes suddenly widened further than ever before.

The sky was a true masterpiece. The stars jumped at George like spotlights. Constellations found themselves a home in George's chestnut irises. Planets hugged each other like old friends from childhood. The atmosphere was a cool autumn mist that gently cuddled George. The sky looked as if the world didn't exist, and George was another star in the galaxy. He almost believed he could reach out and touch the 3D scene illustrated before the pair.

Unbeknownst to George, instead of the night-sky, Dream studied George instead. All the features unique to George, Dream wanted to see them. Dream took note of a light dusting of freckles that marched their way along the bridge of his nose. He noticed his gentle eyelashes fluttering in the cool breeze. He caught his slightly messy bedhead. He saw his tender, rosy lips that were gaping open in pure delight.

"Hey, Steve." Dream whispered, careful not to startle the man into a panic.

"What is it, Dream?" George spoke, still concentrated on the starry sky above.

"Why don't we start over?"

George glanced over in confusion, batting his eyelashes to refocus his vision.

Dream gave a chuckle that George recognized as the know-it-all laugh.

"What do you mean?" George investigated.

"It's about time you told me your real name." Dream replied, followed with a dry laugh and pupils staring intently at the stars above.

George's jaw hung to the floor. He knew the whole time? Was he that bad of a liar?

"I'm Dream. You are?"

George hesitated. Telling Dream his real name was a safety risk, but it was one he was willing to take.

George gave a charming grin.

"I'm George. It's nice to meet you, Dream."

Dream smiled a genuine grin.

Looking back up at the stars, the thought of each other came to their minds. 

This was marked the beginning of the destinies of this duo.

AN: Sorry for the late update. I was tired af. The story is just beginning to unfold, so stick around! Thank you for the support, and don't forget to click on the star to vote. I love u all! get some rest and stay hydrated! <3


	6. Make a Wish

The stars composed in the atmosphere winked at George and Dream.

Softly, George turned his head to peer at the taller man neighboring him. Slightly damp soil and blades of grass gently kissed his face. Visibility was low, but George could make out Dream beaming as if he were the sun in the night sky. His royal eyes reflected the portrait above. His dainty eyelashes batted every time he would inspect another star.

The prince looked up to the heavens, examining every small detail. A shooting star graced along the sky. 

"Make a wish, George." Dream whispered.

At that moment, George could write a fairytale.

Once upon a time, a lonesome king wished upon a shooting star. He hoped that his happiest moment could last a lifetime. 

The moment he hoped upon was happening now.

"Dream? What do you have in store for me next?" George spoke, smiling like the meteors in the night.

Dream rolled to his side. His warm breath blanketed over George's cold nose.

"Well, I would say a good night's sleep is up next." 

The corners of George's mouth folded to reveal a frown paired with puppy dog eyes.

Dream's heart ached at the sight of George ever being upset with him.

"Let's get to Heaven. I have something I want to show you." Dream enthused

Approaching the being, Heaven heavily snored under the stars. Her fur was illuminating like frost in the moonlight.

Dream glided over to the creature, gently stroking her ears, careful not to startle the animal.

Heaven's eyelashes fluttered open. Her breathing evened out. Gradually, she stood as a regal tower, ready for the ride back.

George mounted himself on Heaven (with Dream's help), then Dream followed in pursuit.

Unfortunately, the ride back was shorter than George would have hoped. Even if it was for just a second, he wanted to stay. The dread of his father awaiting his arrival was weighing George like a leech sucking the energy out of him.

When they arrived back at the ancient stable, Dream motioned for George to follow him.

Walking over to the run-down fence Heaven abided in, Dream stopped.

"What are you doing, Dream?

Dream didn't respond. 

Instead, he reached into the pocket of his worn, beige pants, digging for an item. His hand grasped a foreign object. The absence of light prevented George from observing any further.

Dream pulled his hand out to reveal a blunt pocket knife.

George felt a storm brewing in his stomach. Was he safe with Dream?

"I wanted to carve something in this fence. A souvenir, if you will." Dream declared.

George sighed a discreet sigh of relief.

"What do you think we should carve?" George interrogated.

"Something special, to us, to this day, to forever."

Dream squatted. He became eye-level with the meek fence.

"Are you sure that will be alright in the fence? It looks a bit rotted." George giggled.

"I'll make it work." Dream smirked in reply.

Dream lightly carved a sentence in the wooden pickets.

Moving closer to read, George formed the sentence, thinking out loud.

"Dream and George, may our souls intertwine, and we can be together for eternity."

George's smile lit up the dark, everlasting night.

His eyes became portals to his deepest emotions. They widened beyond belief. George was ecstatic. 

At that moment, George realized. Dream was George's first friend. 

George felt a strange sensation in his head, a tingling almost. His stomach felt as if it were riding Heaven through the ethereal terrain again. He felt his heart ascend to the heavens. The chains around his emotions that kept him a prisoner for so long snapped in half. As if the weight that was crushing his heart was lifted, George felt lighter. He felt as if he could conquer the world.

For the first time in a while, George's world starting spinning again, and it was all thanks to Dream.

"It's perfect." George finally articulated through a beaming grin.

Dream gave a hearty chuckle as a reply to the man's astonishment.

"Listen, George, I know it's late. Where are you going to sleep for tonight? You never told me why you were out here. To be honest, I have no idea where you even came from." Dream conveyed to the king.

The burden George faced of returning home suddenly crushed all his feelings that arose prior. Not to mention, George hadn't told Dream anything yet. 

"Well-"

George hesitated, trying to best form the sentence to Dream to explain his difficult situation.

"Basically-uh- I'm k-kind of a king... "

Dream simply stared at George. A few dry blinks couldn't help the horse keeper process his thoughts.

"You're a king? George, you're kidding, right?" Dream quizzed stalely.

"No. I'm serious, Dream."

Dream looked into the distance and chuckled dryly in pure disbelief.

"I mean, it would have been nice to know sooner, you know."

"Trust me, I know." George grinned sheepishly.

"So I guess this is the end then?" Dream asked quietly.

George's face morphed into a white sheet color.

"What? What do you mean 'the end?' The end of what?" George demanded frantically.

"I can't possibly be friends with a king! I'm only a lowly servant, and you're-"

Dream paused briefly.

"You're life is worth more than mine at the end of the day. The kingdom will never see me as good enough; we both can understand that." Dream declared bitterly.

George's beautiful amber eyes became clouded with tears. His eyelashes clung to each other as a waterfall fell down the dainty man's face. 

It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't r-

George's frenzied thoughts were interrupted by a voice. 

"George, I have an idea."

George glanced up; his eyes met with the aquamarine oculars peering at him with intent care and sadness. 

George noted Dream was just as upset.

"W-what is it?" George sniffled.

"We may not be able to befriend each other, but I can still work for you. Hire me, George."

George wiped away the tears still lingering in his eyes.

"I'll do it. I'll hire you."

Dream grinned from ear-to-ear. 

Color returned to both of the men's faces. 

From this moment forward, George's favorite servant had just begun his first day on the job.

AN: ok this chapter is pretty short srry and also the story is gonna go pretty slow so thats why all the chapters r kinda slow paced like this. Love yall ❤️


	7. Welcome Home

A bright, misty daybreak fought with the warm dusk.

Clouds gently kissed the ground as Heaven and the Earth collided. Amongst the fields, rose petals welcomed the affectionate sun with a hug. Diverse leaves soared across the sky like the dove's migrations. A bright blue sky was painted onto the canvas above by Helios.

The freckles on the men's faces danced with each other as the two men's smiles creased their faces. Their vision darkened under the folds of their eyelids. Their teeth shone in the rays of white light flooding the area.

Dream and George stood in the horse stables, while only a mile away, the castle settled. It stared at them as George and Dream stared back.

"I guess that's your palace?"

George had trouble differentiating Dream's melodic voice with the harmonic songs of the morning birds.

"I guess it is," George answered, too lost in Dream's eyes to give a further explanation.

"Well, where are we headed next? You're the king. So, lead the way, George." 

"It's 'my Lord,' to you," George smirked as he turned his body to confront the palace before them.

The palace was more gigantic than any forest Dream scoured. Mossy stone bricks fell on top of each other as they protected the castle's interior from nature's harm. Stone bricks and dark oak from exotic locations intertwined to make the palace that touched Heaven above. Large towers spiraled into the sky like a tower from a fairytale. Vast windows spread themselves out throughout the castle. Ivory vines draped over the edges of the court, slithering through the walls of the building. Grand doors stood altitudinous compared to the humans below. Wood that blanketed the roof created an effect that the men had only read in stories of vampires. The palace was lonesome, as the village behind the castle coward in its protection. 

"The palace is truly...stunning," Dream exclaimed, struggling to find words to describe the beast before them.

George didn't respond. He grew up in this palace. He had never experienced anything outside of the comfort of his home.

"I suppose it is. Are you ready to head inside? I'm in a bit of a predicament." 

George spent the new morning explaining his situation to Dream. Like a scholar, he sat and took in all the information George spewed.

"They haven't sent the knights after you yet. Is there any reason why?" Dream questioned after perusing George's story.

"I'm assuming it's because they expected this to happen sooner or later. They are a few steps ahead. They already know I'm going to return."

"I guess I'll be your knight in shining armor! I'll make sure you return to the castle safely." Dream radiated as the beams of light explored his irises.

His smile commanded the day.

George couldn't help but burst into a sparkle.

"Let's go, shall we?" George held out his hand, awaiting an answer.

Dream observed the hand before him. His hand was as white as a dove's feathers. His fingernails rested perfectly; they were cleaned and cut to a glamorous perfection. His hand was soft, as he had never ventured into the world of physical labor.

Dream outstretched his hand. It grasped George's firmly. His fingers conquered every inch of skin available. The roughness of Dream's hand clashed with the tender skin that clothed George's hand.

George pulled him along the terrain. A mellow mist fogged the world ahead. Delicate shards of grass clung to their pants as they ran along the Earth. Butterflies danced around the pair, embracing the dewy light together. Flowers sang a duet with bees. Trees rippled smoothly as the wind ran its fingers through the leaves.

The landscape was a picture-perfect morning. 

However, an impending doom riled up George and Dream's emotions.

A barren stretch of dirt marked the entrance to the grand palace.

"This is the back entrance. I used it when escaping my hell-hole," George grimly fixed.

Dream stared in awe.

"This is the...back entrance?" Dream uttered in disbelief.

A dark oak door stood 20 feet into the air. Stone bricks towered in the sky. Gargoyles guarded into the open area. Prismatic glass protected orange burning candles that illuminated the silver handles. 

"I was aware the palace stood here. It's only a mile away from the horse stables. However, I have yet to see this masterpiece up close. I'm dumbfounded, George." Dream expressed. 

"Wait until you see inside," George smirked in amusement.

George tugged at the great doors. A portal to the realm of George's life was about to be uncovered.

A gaping crack unveiled itself to Dream. A sudden cloud of heavenly aroma fused with the fresh air of the outdoors. 

"Are you coming?" George heaved.

George struggled in a battle against the heavy door but remained valiant so Dream could pass through. 

Dream strolled to the entrance. Making his way onto the solid brick flooring, he gazed around. A sink adjacent to him was the first item that dawned upon his eyes. An open area was home to what George knew as the kitchen. Candles became the sun in the dark quarters. Dark oak beams lined the ceilings. Cutting boards, open fires, and ovens decorated the room. Servants were bustling about, preparing what looked like breakfast.

"Come, quickly." George barely whispered.

George dashed to another door, only a few feet away from the last entrance. 

A dark, windy staircase proved itself to be their next trial. The scarce candles had even Dream nervous for what was to come next. After an encounter with exposed nails, creaky wood, and cold stone walls, the duo reached another checkpoint. 

A new door greeted them. Golden light shone through the cracks in the aged wood. George quietly turned the knob. On the other side of the door, a hallway appeared.

The hallway was considerably sizable compared to everything Dream had seen before. A red rug ran down the grand hall, an endpoint not in sight. Cathedral-like windows lined the outskirts of the wall. The windows faced a series of other statuesque doors—portraits of abstract scenes scattered through the hall. Powerful beams were visible at the acme of the corridor. Passionately burning candles kindled the hall along with the help of the natural light invading in. 

"On my mark, we run for my room. Ready?" George directed.

Dream nodded sheepishly.

George held up his hands. Counting down on his fingers, he finally reached the signal. The two men sprinted through the halls. The royal figures in the paintings glared as they passed by. Their hair flew in the artificial wind. Footsteps echoed through the halls. A smile spread across Dream's face. He enjoyed the adrenaline running through his blue veins. George made an abrupt stop next to a brooding door. He turned the knob, pulling Dream by the collar and into the room. 

Exhausted from the long dash, they looked at each other in the eyes. George's chesnut orbs peered deep into Dream's azure irises. Dream was hooked on adrenaline. George could tell.

Gazing up for the first time into the room, Dream noticed drab curtains shielding the only window. A regal bed rested against the wall of the enormous room. A bookshelf lined the gold walls. Books thrown about pained Dream to see. Candles sang in the corner of the room, barely enough to keep the room from rotting in a dark spell. A dainty chandelier hung from the ceiling. Dust collected in every possible corner. Spiders lurked in the shadows. A mess was only a single word to describe the area.

However, an eyesore stood out in the territory. 

A plump man stood center. His face contorted into harsh lines. His eyes were gleaming with a sinister stare. His robes were menacing compared to the darkness that shrouded the room. His presence commanded the attention of the pair.

George froze in place. His eyes became bloodshot.

"Dad?"

AN: This chapter is basically a palace description sorry it needed to be done. next chapter will be dialogue dw. ily all <3


	8. Follow Me

“Welcome home, George.” The man scowled.

George’s eyes weaved the whites with a crimson color. They reflected the area around them as a glossy film glazed over his irises. 

“W-what do you want, father?” George whimpered.

George’s father let out a sinister snicker.

“Young man! Be frank with me, now. Where were you? Who is this man with you?” 

George’s tear-filled eyes bolted over and settled upon Dream. How could George explain himself?

Without missing a beat, Dream knelt on one knee. Dream’s head gazed at the floor below, suddenly studying the dark oak tiles.

Dream cleared his throat hastily.

“Master, I deeply apologize for any hindrances. I am Dream, a humble servant to my Lord. My Lord wanted to go for a stroll. I merely accompanied him, keeping him in a close watch. Fret not, Master. George is safe.”

George’s body became filled in astonishment. His teary eyes cleared with swiftness. His sniffles subsided into nothingness. Dream thought of those lines so quickly. He managed to save George yet again.

George’s father’s eyes shot from side to side, examining the two men with utmost cautiousness.

“I see. I suppose that makes sense. My apologies for the miscommunication. I shall scold the others for not informing me sooner. Thank you for the watchful eye, Dream.” George’s father heaved, unable to expose any indiscretions. 

George caught his breath as his father spoke the last words.

“Father! Scolding won’t be necessary. I chose to keep the stroll a secret, nothing more. Be on your way, please. I have work I must attend to.” 

George’s father scoffed. His menacing glare searched around the room one last time. With a swish of silk robes and heavy footsteps, George’s father disappeared behind the large entryway.

Dream returned to his former upright position.

George’s eyes glistened in the candle illumination. He let a hearty chuckle escape his lips. George immediately began to thank Dream for the save.

Dream giggled sweetly.

“George, I told you I would be your knight in shining armor, didn’t I?

Barely visible to the naked eye, George blushed at the remark.

George peered up to the area above. His eyes personally met with every object in the room.

“I guess this is my room.” George laughed nervously.  
“Yeah, this is sloppier than I expected, George.” Dream replied with a judgmental gaze.

“At least now you can understand why it’s so messy. I live in the Underworld practically.”

Dream howled with laughter at the sight of George trying to make excuses.

“Listen, I’ll help pick up this pigsty. However, there’s a price to everything.”

“Wait what-,”

Before George could finish his sentence, Dream went immediately to work. Firstly addressing the lighting issue, Dream relight old candles. He waltzed over to the curtains, which had remained dormant for ages. With a breath full of dust, Dream opened them to reveal the bustling village below. He gently scraped candle wax off the lavish tiles, picking up the thrown novels in the process. 

Steadily, the room became cleaner than ever. The domain looked as if the maids had stopped by for a cleaning.

“W-wow, Dream. It looks amazing.” George muttered, dumbfounded at the sight of the area.

Dream grinned in pride of his work. 

“Now for my favor…” Dream whispered cannily.

George gulped in anticipation.

“You must...show me around!” Dream exclaimed vivaciously.

George gazed at Dream in pure bewilderment. Is that all he asked of George? A simple tour?

“Uh, sure?” George responded in perplexion.

George spent the afternoon strolling the castle halls. He thoroughly discussed every room that passed the pair. Two particular rooms caught Dream’s attention.

George and Dream reached the end of the corridor where George’s room resided.

Two massive dark oak doors towered over the duo. Candles neighbored each other on either side of the entrances. Brassy handles measured well over the length of George’s head. 

“Wow, what an entrance!” Dream asserted.

“This is the library.” George tackled the hefty doors open.  
The area was more extensive than all the rooms they had seen before. Towers of books ceiled the walls, touching the summit of the room. Cramped balconies hung off the books, ladders accompanying the terraces. The territory wore a fragrance of weathered paper and expensive leather. The library was an impeccable sight for Dream.

“I think I know what my favorite room is.” Dream beamed in delight.

“The library is quite splendid. My favorite room has yet to come, however.” George returned in prospect.

Leaving after what felt like decades of exploring, George sauntered over to a normal-sized door.

Compared to all the other entrances, this one puzzled Dream.

“This is my favorite room.” George expressed elatedly.

Breaching the gateway, Dream found himself gazed into what seemed like an empty room.

“Your favorite area is an empty room?” Dream had to hold back his impending laughter.

“Of course not.” George jeered.

Upon entering the room, Dream noticed vast windows covering a single wall. They were portals to the landscape Dream, and George ventured upon. In the middle of the area, a single grand piano slept. It was a glossy black; however, it seemed aged. A violin rested on top of the instrument.

“The piano is mine. The violin used to be my mother’s. The memories of us playing duets together will never escape my mind.” George smiled softly, reflecting on his mother’s beautiful playing.

Dream gradually explored every crevice of the room. Eventually, he made his way to the piano, picking the violin up and into his arms. Staring down at the instrument, he noticed a faint engravement on the lower bout. He read the engravement to himself.

“Lily Davidson.” 

Dream’s eyes widened. He felt his stomach drop to the floor. His hands suddenly felt numb holding the instrument.

“Is everything alright? Did something happen?” George quizzed, concerned for Dream’s wellbeing.

“Oh, it’s just that I know how to play violin. That’s all.” Dream frantically excused.  
George heaved a sigh of relief.

“Well, in that case, we should perform a duet sometime.” The brunette boy grinned.

“Uh, sure.” Dream replied nervously.

“Let’s get out of here, George. I want to see the other rooms before dusk hits.” Dream conveyed.

“If you insist.”

The pair immediately left the area. Dream was finally able to relax a little. 

Touring the rest of the castle was a nonchalant job for George. However, Dream noticed George skipped a room while explaining the court.

“Oh, George. I think we went past that room.”

The shadows on George’s face darkened over his eyes.

“Yes, we did. That was my mother’s room. If you would like to see it, follow me.”

Dream was about to insist that he didn’t need to see the room, but George was already opening the door before he could beg.

Dream gazed into the domain. He noticed an immaculate white-gold bed pushed against the wall. Paintings of George and his father lined the area. Candles that were put out a while ago remained sluggish in the corners. Bookshelves aligned themselves perfectly. Windows were spotless, as the village below was crystal clear. Everything was eerily unblemished.

“As you can see, the room is still cleaned regularly.” George grimaced.

A single portrait stood out to Dream. A family painting was centered in the room. A regal gold frame held an elegant picture. George was an only child. In this painting, he looked around eight years old. His hair was combed into a gelled swoop. His attire was a collared shirt, a purple bowtie, and brown pants. An occasional gold button made an appearance in the outfit. George wore a pout; he was making it clear he didn’t want to be there. His father was a bit skinnier since Dream had last seen him. He wore a long white and purple cape. His pants were pure white and gold. A crown covered his balding head. A fake smile spread across his face. It revealed his rotting teeth mixed with artificial pearly teeth. 

Finally, Dream noticed a young woman standing over baby George. She had long, wavy brown hair. She attired in a white silk dress. Pearls and diamonds decorated her limbs. Long, black eyelashes touched her full eyebrows. Her skin was radiating; it was clear of any blemish. Her smile was the same color as her flowy dress. It was pure, spreading across her face. To Dream, she was beautiful, the same kind of gorgeous George is.

She looked the same as Dream remembered her.

“That’s your mother? What’s her name? I don’t recall.” Dream bluffed.

“Her name was Lily. Lily Davidson.” George frowned.

Dream’s hands became clammy.

“I see. She looks exactly like you, George.”

George sighed; he lifted his head to observe the image. His eyes glistened while studying his mother’s face.

Dream could feel his heart become heavy.

“People told us that often. She was my partner in crime, as some would say. Let’s get out of here. I don’t like to think about that for too long.”

Dream felt a pang of guilt touch his soul. He had to confess.

“George. I-uh- want to tell you something.” 

George gazed up wistfully.

Dream fidgeted nervously.

“I-”

Dream hesitated.

“I knew Lily.”


	9. Who are You?

George felt the arctic's entirety be let loose into his stomach, cold and heavy. His back straightened like he had developed rigor mortis. His soft hands became flashes of white as they vibrated subtly. A pure shock colonized his body.

"...Dream?"

Dream looked into George's bloodshot eyes. They were no longer teary, like they were looking into his mother's eyes. Now, they screamed of agony and horror. 

"...Who are you?"

Dream's hand flew to his throat. He felt like the whole world was watching him. A sudden burning sensation drowned him.

George started creeping away from Dream slowly.

Who even is Dream?

Everything happened so fast; they didn't even know each other.

George was blindsided by the fact that Dream had been George's first friend.

Is George safe?

He knew nothing about Dream.

Is his name even Dream?

"Dream, you have one minute to explain. Explain everything."

George's voice choked on air. 

"Or else...I will call the guards."

Dream's mouth was desolate for words. His throat tightened under pressure. His eyes became the desert as they flew into a blinking fury.

George backed into the hall behind him. He hit the far wall behind him, his hand reaching for the sword he was required to carry. The silence pierced his ears louder than any sound.

"Now, Dream," George demanded.

Dream swallowed his fear in a dry breath. 

"I-I told you I tended to the horse stables in the landscape, correct."

George paused.

"Correct."

"Good, now listen to me." Dream sighed

Dream put his hand against his chest to regain trust. His eyes wide. His voice coaxed George to come back; it was as if Dream was talking to a pet.

"I'm not the villain. Your mother owned Heaven." Dream fought.

George was taken aback. His grip on the hilt of his handle loosened ever so slightly; Dream noticed.

"She would have told me." George insisted, his throat barely able to croak out a noise.

Dream studied his leather shoes. His dirty blond hair transformed into a deep chocolate in the absence of light. His face contorted into dark shadows covering his eyes. He appeared as a sinister being.

"I guess that's one secret she took with her." Dream grimly replied.

George had a newfound iron grip on the hilt of the sword. Beads of sweat raced down his skin. Thoughts frenzied, George wasn't capable of even recognizing Dream.

"Dream, how much do you know about my mother? About the kingdom? About me?" George breathed restlessly.

The shadows over Dream's face scurried away as the light overtook his body when he looked George in the eye. His maleficent aura faded with a single glace.

"George. You know me! You can trust me! I'll tell you everything I know. It might take all dusk, but I'll do it. Let's calm down and talk about it. Please?"

Dream gazed deep into George's irises with big puppy-dog eyes. 

Was George safe with Dream?

Alas, Dream showed him things he had never seen before.

If Dream were an enemy, he would have acted already, right?

"Okay. I agree. On one condition, you must stand far away from me. No weapons on you."

George's eyes sprinted over to Dream's pocket. He knew the knife Dream carryed resided in his pocket. 

Dream's eyes flashed onto his own pockets. He moved his hand slowly away from his chest and towards his pants. His hand breached his pocket.

George flinched at the movement, scurrying away further down the hall.

Dream dug in his pocket for what felt like ages. He finally removed his hand to reveal a worn wooden knife. He quickly tossed it aside without hesitation. 

Dream wanted to show George that he was serious about talking to him.

"Now I have nothing on me. Can we talk?"

George glared at the knife resting on the stone floor. He quickly focused his vision back on the man in front of him.

"Yes, we can. However, I'll be asking the questions."

George grasped his sword's handle. With a heave, he revealed the silver blade outside of its sheath. He traced on the ground, lining the point up with the cracks in the brick. He lifted the blade into the air. Finally, he lowered the blade onto Dream's neck. The point shivering against Dream's heavy breathing and movements. Too dull to pierce the skin with a simple touch, yet sharp enough to kill a man with a single thrust.

"If you make one wrong move,"

George scratched Dream's throat, dancing along his adam's apple.

"I don't think I need to finish the rest," George smirked, taking pride in his commands against the stronger man.

Dream swallowed hard, just enough for the blade to breach the first delicate layer of skin, not deep enough to draw red.

"Now Dream. Tell me everything you know about my mother."

Dream gazed into George's mocha eyes. Despite the tough act, Dream could peer through and see a scared little boy. Dream was in control, whether George realized it or not.

"Your mother owned Heaven. I was a traveler, wandering through the kingdom looking for work so I could survive the harsh winter. An older man in dazzling silver approached me. He observed my build and told me my stature was just what the knights of Wisteria needed. I tried to explain my situation, that I was a traveler. I needed not to join the kingdom but to find temporary work. He insisted that I at least attended the training seminars. I reluctantly agreed. At the first seminar, I noticed a woman inspecting all the men in attendance. She gazed deep into my soul. Something must have sparked in her mind. She walked down from her regal throne, her white dress flowing in the wind like an angel's cape. She approached me amidst the crowd. Every man parted for her. I didn't. I stood tall and faced her as I had no idea of her true identity. After all, I was a traveler. She studied me up and down, then made a single statement that changed my life forever. She spoke, "You are now my stable boy." The crowd laughed in my direction. I stood to myself, wondering who the woman even was. I asked her name. She shook her head and endearingly laughed at me. "I am your queen. Bow for me stable boy," is what she said to me. Before I knew it, I was no longer becoming a knight. Now, I worked full time in a horse stable. I lived in those landscapes. She had a shack made for me and everything. Some days, I was itching for proper shelter and company. However, over time I became accustomed to my living conditions. Lily would come outside every so often to take Heaven for a ride. She didn't know, but when she left, I rode Heaven around. My life was simple. She taught me everything I need to know. Subconsciously, I find myself carrying myself with the same confidence she did. I needed nor wanted anything more than I already had. However, one day Lily came outside to greet Heaven and me. She attired in a grey skin tone. Her hair looked brittle and dead. Her sparkle that shone was now dull in the air. I was devasted to see her so out of her element. I was worried for her, but I chose not to ask questions as I was just a stable boy, nothing more. After her session with Heaven, she turned to me and spoke the last words I ever heard from her. "Dream. One day you'll be greeted with a choice. Follow your heart, not your mind." She left with a wink and a sad gaze. I had no idea what she meant. I still don't. That's the last time I saw your mother. Apparently, people had no idea I even existed. No one ever came outside again. It was just Heaven and me. I was too scared to return to the kingdom. So, I waited. I guess it worked because now I'm here with you." 

Dream smiled a toothy grin at George to finish his story.

George lowered his sword from Dream's throat. A purple mark made an appearance on Dream's neck. 

"That's it? That's the only connection you had with her?" George murmured, slightly embarrassed and shocked.

"That's it."

"Why would she keep you and Heaven a secret from me?" George quizzed, tears visible in his eyes.

"Listen, George. Your mother was always very whimsical. Even I never knew what she was thinking. I mean, that last line she said to me keeps me up every night! There are some things we will never know. Maybe she didn't tell you because she wanted you to discover us on your own."

George sniffed his emotions back into his heart.

"I guess." 

"Am I safe now?" Dream laughed caringly.

George gave a half-hearted smile.

"I guess you are, Dream. For now." George said with a puny menacing glare that Dream couldn't help but laugh at.

Feeling guilty for the miscommunication, Dream led George down the same path they scurried up only a few hours ago.

After trespassing through the entrance, they both breathed in a fresh wave of misty air.

Dream and George sprinted to Heaven playfully, basking in each other's presence.

Mounting Heaven, the pair rode through the terrain together. Navigating sharp turns, exploring beaches, and finally stopping at their final destination, the two sat together. 

"Hey, Dream. This is where we went star gazing that one time. Wanna try again?"

Dream nodded to George, accepting his suggestion.

Dream sat with his legs crossed in the grass. George sat next to Dream in the same manner.

Streaks of white and gold flashed through the night sky. Stars winked at the pair. The moon sang sweet serenades to the planets that ran around the Earth. 

"Dream look! A meteor shower!"

Dream didn't have the heart to tell George that he had seen a meteor shower before. Instead, he gaped with George, acting like this was his first show.

Stargazing comforted George like sweet lullabies after his long day. His eyelids felt heavier than he had remembered. His body weakened under the fatigue plaguing him. Unable to control his exhaustion, his head slumped into Dream's lap. His soft breaths slowed to a steady pace. George slept deeply under the stars.

Dream felt no longer as if the stars were in the sky, instead, as if they were on George's face. He couldn't help but study all of his features, each one more perfect than the last. 

Running his hands through George's mocha hair, he thought out loud.

"Oh, George. I know how much you miss your mother. You can rely on me instead. I'll be your night and day. I'll make sure you never have to do a day's work." Dream said, a sly smile conquering his face.

"George, I can make your life easy. I can relieve your pain. I'll make it all go away."

Dream dug in his other pocket to reveal a second knife he had hidden.

He unveiled the blade—the portrait above weeping in the reflection of the silver.

He traced the blade along George's tender neck, touching every area Dream had formerly observed.

"Only a swipe. It could all be over."

Dream frowned as his reflection mirrored his twisted smile that was creeping across his face.

He let his emotions overtake him. Out of fear of himself, he threw the blade further than he had ever thrown before. It was now lost in the swaying grass.

He focused his attention on the sky above him. A single star shot across the sky. Its flowy white trail reminded him of her. He spoke into the sky.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"


End file.
